No More
by Redrum
Summary: COMPLETE: Can Harry survive the introduction of a third into his relationship with Severus, or will his lover's obsession with his new toy drive them apart?


Thanks goes to I Got Tired of Waiting for beta reading

Quite a bit of this story (the important bit to know how Harry really feels about the threesome and Draco)has been removed for NC17 content. The places of removal are marked so you know where to look if you wish to see the NC17 content while also reading this version. The full version can be found at The Silver Snitch - ?sid3591 (just put that into the end of usual fic stuff. The pen name is ShadowsRedrum if you'd like to search that way).

* * *

NO MORE

Both men were unbelievably sexy. Complete opposites in their physical features.

The blonde who was Harry Potter's age had slicked back hair the colour of corn silk and twice as soft when just out of the shower. Eyes like stormy clouds, so grey and dark it appeared to be waiting for an opportunity to shift and let out a bolt of lightning. Long, lithe body. Sleek, pale, nearly hairless except for the perfectly trimmed golden curls that was the bed for a cock that curved sideways when erect (it was the details that Harry tended to pay attention to). Lips pouty and succulent, but bitter with the man's constant consumption of the bubbly green potion that kept his skin looking young and perfect with no trace of well-earned scars from the Last Battle. A gently sloping nose to match the high and bubble shaped arse, but with the tip pointing up subtly, as though in a permanent imitation of the man's outlook on those impure of blood.

The other man with fine black hair just long enough to sweep pale shoulders was about a decade older than Harry. The age showed mostly in the eyes though; Dark, so rich in brown as to appear black. The usually greasy hair was beautiful just out of a shower, so soft and pliant, unsullied from potion fumes. Long, muscular body, hiding well under thick robes buttoned up to the tasty Adams apple. Smooth, except for the rigid and tough scars lining the pale flesh, earned from the Last Battle and from the many smaller battles before. Fine dark hair offered a soft blanket worthy of goose down on the man's legs, forearms and upper chest, nicely outlining the toffee coloured nipples. Lips thin in counterpart to the blonde's, but oh-so-pliant and smooth; and a masterful tongue that knew so many secrets lurked in the dark and moist cavern.

Harry loves one but not the other. It's easy to know who. It's simple really. He loves him. They'd been together for two years before the other man showed up. Harry was happy at first, who wouldn't be with a young and beautiful body actually wanting Harry? But he'd been wrong. His ex-rival wasn't here for him, he was here for their older companion. Severus Snape. Harry had thought it would be a one night deal, maybe a month at the most. But it turned out to be three long years. Harry just wanted to go back to the way things used to be before Draco Malfoy showed up.

They'd loved each other, there was no doubt about that. Severus didn't say it much, but he showed it nearly every day when he wasn't down in the large basement of their home creating more potions. Harry hadn't minded that though, it made his lover happy, how could he deny him that? Even when Harry himself was lonely. But Severus always made up for his long hours downstairs later up in their bedroom, or wherever they happened to be when the mood struck.

Severus was retired now and had quite the sizeable bank account from his long years of teaching and doing odd jobs for other people who needed potions. His Wolfsbane now stocked the shelves of the most respectable potion establishments. Of course he received 90 of the pay, the rest going to the store manager who had stocked his shelves with the highly sought after potion, not to mention the rest of the potions Severus had created over the number of years.

Harry had talked Severus into opening up his own store, but he'd closed it after only a week when he discovered that working behind the cashier required him to see people - every day. It didn't matter if he was a bastard to them. They were all chatterboxes and his worst days had been when females, and a few males, had come into the store and harassed him on taking Harry off the market; obviously, that job didn't last long.

So Severus now worked at home, and he was happy to let his well tamed, Eurasian Eagle-Owl deliver the potions. Those that were too delicate to be jostled, were transported by hand. The person was forced to meet him at a designated location, preferably by Floo at the local inn. They didn't chat long. Severus only stayed long enough to collect the rest of his money and making sure the potion was firmly in the customer's hand, before coming home, or going to Hogsmeade to collect more ingredients.

Despite having enough money in his account to live without a job, Harry owned a Muggle bar. He enjoyed working there occasionally as the bartender and the simple task of cleaning out the mugs, mixing the drinks and listening to the various customers with problems. He'd gone to a special school to learn various things and get his license to sell alcohol. A few wizards would stop by occasionally, having heard that it was Harry Potter's bar, but otherwise, no one really knew him. He looked the same as he had when leaving Hogwarts eight years ago, albeit a bit more, well, manly. Shaggy ebony hair that was perpetually mussed as if he'd just gotten out of bed, or been thoroughly fucked; either option was plausible. Harry had grown a few feet and was now comfortably able to rest his chin on Severus' shoulder when he peered over the broad shoulder at the Daily Prophet, or as he liked to call it, Daily Bullshit. Either was a fine title.

He had multiple scars, ranging in seriousness, but otherwise, he was almost as hairless as Draco (though he didn't go to the great lengths like the blonde did - ie, taking a depilatory potion). He, like Severus, didn't trim his pubic hair so it was a nest of curly hair (unlike Draco who groomed down there and was very meticulous about it). His cock, once again like Severus', was curved upwards when erect so that the tip would smear pre-come on his treasure trail (his lover had often said that he liked the contrast of creamy white on black). He was pleased to note that he was above average in length, while in his younger days he had been far behind the others in that regard. Severus' own cock was thick and long, resembling the man that it hung from quite nicely. Harry liked to pay a lot of attention to that area. Along with the man's feet, which were long and so damn sexy compared to Draco's long and narrow feet where the second toe was larger than the big toe. Both feet were well manicured though. Harry had never seen the sense. He kept his toenails nice and short so Severus wouldn't complain and start in on him being a werewolf in the making.

Harry and Severus had become lovers shortly after becoming friends while Harry had finished school and was working with the Order of Phoenix to prepare for the Last Battle. Severus had been at his back when Harry had raised his wand to Voldemort and cast the newly created spell that had finally killed the Dark Lord once and for all.

They'd moved into a house together a year after the Last Battle. Severus had spent a few months going back and forth between Hogwarts and their home, but soon found that without the need to stay in Hogwarts due to Voldemort wanting him to be close to Dumbledore, he'd found that while he loved making potions and being a Potion master, he hated the 'Snot nosed children who didn't know the difference between fine powder and dust.' So he'd quickly retired and spent his time at home with Harry and his potions down in the basement.

And two years later, Draco met Severus again through a dangerous potion that he'd needed brewing and the two had obviously hit it off while Severus was delivering it to him by hand. The Potion master started visiting the younger man after that. Three days a week, plus staying late on Saturday.

So, one night Harry had come home from a long day at the bar and had found Severus and Draco kissing on the sofa. He'd been angry of course, and confused when they separated with a gasp and looked over at him. Draco had beckoned him over from his position in Severus' lap. Harry had looked into the other man's dark gaze and seeing the silent question there, had joined them on the sofa.

That one night had been exhilarating. And Harry had thought it was truly that, just one night. But while Draco was asleep (looking like an angel incarnate), Severus had took him aside and asked if Harry would mind having a threesome occasionally with Draco. Harry knew the two were close and he didn't want to tear them apart (or worse yet, make Severus choose and end up being the one that was thrown out onto the street), so he'd agreed. They were both devastatingly sexy and beautiful, and together, they could bring out multiple orgasms in Harry, what wasn't there to love about that?

But despite being sexy, Harry didn't love both of them. Both men weren't strong enough to lift him up and carry him to bed after catching something from working at the bar and he wasn't well. Both men didn't sit and talk to him when something was wrong, trying to coax him to let it out, be it in words or tears and let Harry use their lap as a pillow and gently stroke his hair until he fell asleep. Not both of them went by the nickname of Sev (even if he didn't particularly like the pet name).

At first he thought a threesome would be exciting (as on the first night) and not last long, maybe a month or two at the most, but now he wished it had never happened to begin with because as many exciting sexual escapades as he might ever participate in, he could only love one man; and that man was not Draco.

"Brooding again I see." Severus broke into his thoughts, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders and resting his cheek against Harry's.

Harry smiled unconsciously and leaned back into Severus' arms. "Just thinking about life." The hands that had been lightly clasped over his chest slid down to grip his scarred forearms. Harry shook his head when the fingers searched for new wounds. "No morbid thoughts." The gentle squeeze asked him to continue. "I was thinking about Draco and you. About us." The arms wrapped around him again and Severus put his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"What about us?"

Harry was quiet for quite some time. "Did you think it would last this long?" he asked quietly. Severus' grip tightened convulsively before he pulled Harry in close for a tight hug.

"Are those famous last words? I'm afraid I'm not as savvy as to the ways couples break up." The older man's voice came through clenched teeth.

Harry sighed and shook his head again. "That's just it. We're not a -" he was interrupted by the slamming of the front door and a large gust of icy wind brought in from outside. Harry's shoulders slumped at the familiar dramatic entrance (one in which Draco had never quite come close to mimicking Severus' own dramatic entrances and exits) and he pulled away from his lover who let him go, still somewhat confused.

"Starting without me? Tsk, tsk." Draco's voice singsonged as he set down his overcoat and briefcase. He walked over to them and promptly slipped his hands up Harry's shirt. Harry, who had already spent quite a bit of time warming up by the fire, gasped and pulled away from the cold fingers that tried to tweak his nipples.

Draco smirked and went after Severus instead, who gladly accepted the kiss and icy breath of winter. Harry sighed quietly and turned to go into the kitchen to fix some hot cocoa, when Severus' arm suddenly snatched him and pulled him close. Harry gasped as he was sandwiched between the two men. Draco leaned down to place hard kisses over Harry's face, his hand reaching down to grope roughly. Severus' more muscular arms gently ran up and down his body, cupping his ass and giving it a playful squeeze before his large hands slipped beneath Harry's sweater.

"Mmm..." he moaned softly, unable to hold it back even if he was starting to dislike Draco's advances. He still had to admit that Malfoy had a particular charm about him... well, not seduction, since he was too rough for that and didn't know how to vary it, but he did know how to press each of Harry and Severus' buttons, both inside and out of the bedroom.

"Lets take this to the bed. Not all of us have nubile young backs anymore," Severus quipped, and promptly picked Harry up, hands going underneath Harry's thighs while Harry bent his arms back to wrap around Severus' neck and held on tightly in the uncomfortable embrace, feeling like he would fall any second, even if he knew Severus was more than capable of holding him up.

They only made it to the other side of the bedroom door before Draco got impatient and undid Harry's zipper. Severus, despite the now open fly and almost salivating blonde, continued into the bedroom until he was seated on the foot of the bed with Harry still on his lap. The dark haired man hooked his legs on either side of Severus' as Draco knelt in front of him and promptly slid Harry's pants off, tossing them to the side carelessly.

. NC17 Content Removed .

"Fuck that was good," Draco commented as he collapsed onto the bed, the winter's cold obviously driven out of him. Harry sighed and settled in on the other side of the bed, Severus eagerly putting his head on the pillow Harry had just vacated. The younger man blushed when Severus turned his head into his pillow and inhaled deeply. He looked over at Harry with a smirk. "Smells like you," he said quietly. Harry pouted to stop himself from smiling and settled against Severus' side as the man pulled the blankets over the three men.

When Draco had sprawled in his usual position of deep sleep, Severus petted the soft head on his chest, his fingers running through the thick hair easily. He sighed quietly, knowing he was the only one still awake. He didn't understand what Harry had been saying before Draco had interrupted. Did Harry not want to be together anymore? But surely that wasn't possible? Harry loved him. Could it be Draco? Severus had noticed Harry slumping when the blonde had came in, so maybe... but didn't Harry enjoy himself? Severus licked his lips in fond memory, he'd tasted the evidence for himself.

If that was the case, maybe it would be best to put off telling Harry that Draco was moving in this Friday. The blonde had no where else to go now that the Aurors had confiscated Malfoy Manor and Draco had been kicked out of his mother's condo. The Malfoy fortune had worn out and it was only a matter of time before Draco lost all his money with the way he was spending it on foolish purchases.

His job was in the Ministry now. And knowing Malfoys like Severus himself did, rather intimately, it would be an easy crawl up the lines until he was governing alongside the new head of the Ministry. But for now, his godson needed a place to stay, if only until he got back on his feet and invested in stock that would increase his money.

Severus sighed and bowed his head briefly to press a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Good night love," he whispered, smiling when Harry mumbled the sentiment, nose crinkling cutely as he burrowed closer. The tiny frown marring his brow was erased as he inhaled deeply and a small smile curved his lips. Severus shook his head in amusement while he continued to pet Harry's soft hair until the gentle movement finally stilled as he too fell asleep.

Thursday

"What?!" Harry exclaimed rather loudly when Severus told him the news. "You're not serious are you?" he asked incredulously. Severus raised an elegantly shaped brow. "Of course you are," he mumbled, shaking his head as he stood up and started pacing. Severus continued to sit calmly in the plush armchair.

"I understand he's your godson and you have to take care of him in his time of need... but couldn't you just give him money to rent an apartment?"

Severus shook his head. "He has no where else to go Harry."

"Of course he doesn't, no one else wants him."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm just not so sure it would be a good idea for Draco to move in with us."

"Why ever not?"

"Maybe because we're lovers and we don't need a third wheel!"

Severus frowned as he watched Harry pace, thoroughly confused. "He is our friend -"

"No! No Sev. He's your godson, your friend; not mine."

"Harry..." He shook his head in frustration. "As usual, you're not making any sense. Stop your endless babbling and get to the point."

Harry sighed and finally seated himself in the opposite chair. "I'm saying that this threesome can't continue." Severus looked at him in confusion. "It was fun at the beginning, I'll give you that, but it can't continue." Harry looked down at the carpet before continuing after taking a deep breath. "I"m saying that if this threesome continues... well, it'll no longer be a threesome. I'll leave." Severus frowned and blinked slowly, as if the idea had never occurred to him.

He finally stood up and knelt in front of Harry's chair, resting his hands on the protruding knees. "We'll stop Harry. I don't understand why... but we'll stop."

Harry shook his head and bent at the waist until he was resting his forehead against Severus'. "I love you and only you Severus. I don't want anyone else in our bed or in our lives. I understand that you love Draco in your own way, but I can't take it anymore Sev. Another partner in our sex life is okay and fun, but as a constant presence? It's no longer enjoyable."

Severus frowned and finally nodded after a long silence. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him into a slightly awkward hug. Harry's voice was muffled by Severus' shoulder as he talked. "Draco can stay for a month at the most, that'll give him a few pay checks and he'll easily be able to afford renting an apartment."

"That's all I ask Harry," Severus answered with a small smile of thanks.

Friday

"Sev... have you talked to Draco?" Harry asked from his comfortable position on Severus' lap, his head resting on the curved shoulder.

The other man nodded, his fingers never ceasing their caress of Harry's stomach underneath his sweater. "He seemed to take it well."

"Seemed?"

"He didn't seem to care. He did, of course, speak his regrets, but otherwise no theatrics like I'd anticipated." Severus replied, smirking slightly as he purposefully slipped his fingers underneath Harry's waistband. A hand quickly settled on top of his.

"No Severus. Not when Draco could be here any minute."

Severus frowned. No sex? Harry seemed to read his mind (though he felt no presence inside his head from Legilimency). "We'll have to keep it behind doors when Draco's here. --Don't pout Sev, it's not becoming."

Severus scowled. "I do not pout."

"Yes, I must be mistaken. You must have just lost control of your bottom lip for a second."

Severus scowl deepened and Harry finally smiled and raised his head to take the pouting lower lip into his mouth. "Mmm.." Severus moaned, arms wrapping fully around Harry's waist.

"Did I come at a bad time?" the smirking voice of a certain blonde broke them apart. Severus groaned in disappointment as Harry scrambled off his lover's lap.

"Yes, in fact you did. I advise you to go back outside and wait two hours before knocking and coming back in."

Draco just smirked while Harry blushed faintly and settled back down on the couch, scooting over to the opposite arm when Severus made a move towards him. When he realized he wouldn't be getting any more kisses or anything else for that matter, he settled back and didn't pout. Draco grinned and set his suitcase down on the floor. "Where should I put my stuff?"

"In the guest room," Harry gestured toward the room two doors from their bedroom, the one next to theirs was a study room where Harry enjoyed sitting on the window seat and reading the many books he collected and borrowed from the Muggle library.

Draco nodded and picking up his suitcase again, went into the guest room.

"No making out in front of him, Severus." The other man sighed and nodded. "Kisses -without tongue- and cuddling is okay, but I don't want to do anything in front of him." His lover nodded again and promptly held out his hand. Harry smiled and snuggled up to the warm body. Severus bent his head and inhaled deeply, loving the pure scent that he'd come to associate with his lover.

Draco curled his lip in disgust and tossed his suitcase onto the narrow bed. "Fucking Potter. What the hell is wrong with him? And what does Severus see in him?" Draco shook his head and plopped down on the plump chair in the corner of the medium sized room next to the tall bookcase.

When his godfather had started the relationship, Draco thought he was nuts. Sure, after spending hours fucking Potter he'd discovered the beautiful body, though the scars did disgust him, especially the obvious self - inflicted ones that Severus had come to him to talk to about when he was worried that Potter might go too far. And he was a good lay, but his personality left something to be desired. Severus was an intelligent man, surely he needed someone like-minded?

Draco sighed before an idea came to him. Smirking, he quickly unpacked his suitcase and left the guestroom to purposefully saunter into the sitting room. It was pure will that made his pace steady and kept himself from shuddering in disgust when he saw Potter and Severus cuddling. Fuck. Since when was his godfather the type that cuddled? It had to be Potter's influence. Severus wasn't the type that wanted human contact outside of sex and the occasional touch. Potter was more the type that actually needed and wanted it. Thus, Draco and Severus were perfect together and he would make his godfather see that soon enough.

Harry tensed slightly when Draco sat in the armchair, but otherwise continued to breathe in Severus' scent from his place on the man's chest. The muscular arms tightened around him, as though to keep him still, and nimble fingers combed through his hair. Harry couldn't help but feel pleasantly drowsy with the gentle massage to his scalp. He relaxed fully and closed his eyes, all thoughts of Draco gone from his mind as he fell asleep.

Severus smiled unconsciously as he kissed Harry's crown and let the young man rest against his chest, continuing to pet the thick hair, knowing Harry loved the attention that Severus was all too willing to give.

Draco rolled his eyes as he crossed his ankles, staying silent until he was sure Potter was asleep. "I apologize for interrupting you," he finally said, making sure to stay quiet, otherwise Severus would probably tell him to hush.

"Be sure to knock next time," he responded. "Harry doesn't care for exhibitionism."

Draco grinned. "And you do?"

"I am a teacher. I'm used to being stared at."

Draco chuckled. "I can just imagine you teaching Sex Ed."

Severus smirked, thinking about the possibilities, imagining asking Harry up to the front to demonstrate his knowledge.

"I'd love to be your first student to volunteer." Draco misunderstood Severus' smirk and glazed over eyes which quickly turned dark as he focused on Draco.

"There will be no more repeat performances Draco." The blonde couldn't help but detect a hint of regret in his otherwise final tone.

When his godson didn't respond, Severus sighed quietly and returned to his study of the man in his arms while also glancing at Draco from beneath his long eyelashes. Both men were extremely beautiful. One of dark beauty, the other of light. One with scars making an intricate map of the man's life, while the blonde's skin was smooth and unmarked, revealing nothing of his past; a mystery. Severus had always been partial to puzzles. Then again, he was paranoid and distrusted anyone with a question mark marring their pasts. It was the pot calling the kettle black, but Severus still couldn't feel completely safe in the face of such a mystery.

He knew of Harry's past, or at least most of it. What he hadn't learned through the years with Occlumency before the Last Battle, Harry had told him when he asked and only answered the question asked; Severus had soon learned to ask the right questions.

Yet his godson still held a certain attraction. Both physical and mentally. Harry was intelligent and beautiful, but Draco was smart in the same ways Severus himself was. It was nice to have stimulating conversations about his potions, politics and other matters in the wizarding world. Harry was always willing to listen of course, knew how to give intelligent responses and was generally interested in the beneficial effect of potions, if not their brewing, but still... Draco gave him things that Harry couldn't.

He would always be attracted to the blonde. It would be hard, but he could resist his temptation. Still, Severus couldn't stand to lose his friendship, or his place as last remaining family member.

"So, where does Potter want me to go exactly?" Draco finally asked, breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"Once you get enough money from your position in the Ministry, you're to rent an apartment. I can loan you money to buy yourself a house if you'd like."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It would help, considering the Ministry's wages are shit. Until I go up in the ranks my pay will be about as good as Potter's."

Severus frowned. "Harry gets quite a bit of money." He didn't understand this sudden shift in attitude toward his lover, but he wasn't about to let Draco insult Harry.

"From bar tending? And at a Muggle bar at that; I somehow doubt it," Draco scoffed.

Severus scowled further. "If you don't stop insulting my lover I'll be forced to do everything but kick you out."

"So you'll fuck me?" Draco asked with a grin.

"No. And if you go too far I'll evict you from our home." Severus gaze softened somewhat. "I don't want to lose your friendship and your place as my godson, but I can't be your lover any more. I'm solely with Harry now and I'd like you to respect and accept that fact."

Draco crossed his arms and tilted his head. "You expect me to believe that you no longer feel attracted to me?"

The older man sighed wearily. "Give it a rest Draco. Please." He rarely pleaded (except for when Harry was keeping him from orgasm), but he'd make an exception if it meant Draco would finally leave him and Harry alone. Sexually at least.

Draco frowned, knowing he had pushed Severus too far. It would be impossible to fuck the man on a regular basis if he was angry at him. So Draco pretended to give in. "Of course." His godfather gave him a faint smile and turned his attention back to Harry who was still asleep in his arms. Draco had the urge to shove a finger down his throat and gag; but the Malfoy breeding won out and he continued to sit still, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from making any remarks.

Eventually his godson must have tired of the quiet as went into his new room. Severus sighed and looked down at Harry with an unconscious smile as he bowed his head and placed a kiss on the scarred forehead. His smile broadened when Harry scrunched up his nose cutely and finally opened his eyes. The bright green eyes were glazed slightly while Harry tried to wake up fully. "Taking a nap in preparation for a late night?" Severus asked, smirking.

Harry blinked and grinned as he leant up and sealed his mouth over Severus', who eagerly returned the kiss and slipped his tongue into his young lover's willing mouth, despite the new set of rules.

"Be still my beating prick." Harry and Severus broke apart with a wet smack. Green eyes narrowed. Harry settled into Severus' warm side and determinedly kept himself from scowling at the prat who was Severus' godson and friend.

"Draco, I assume you've finished unpacking?" The blonde nodded and took a seat in the armchair. Harry tried not to roll his eyes when the other man crossed his ankles, strategically showing off his package. Harry couldn't help but look up and promptly felt his heart turn heavy when he saw Severus gulp. Harry sighed quietly and settled his head on his lover's shoulder, making a point of not looking at either Draco or Severus.

Thus he ended up missing a rather slutty display by Draco. Who was still looking at Severus, only now he was casually tracing a finger up and down his inner thigh and licking and nibbling his bottom lip.

Severus gritted his teeth and finally looked away, conveniently down at the mop of hair currently resting on his shoulder. He sighed unnoticeably and carded a hand through the thick hair, smiling faintly when Harry immediately tilted his head up to meet his gaze. Severus leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's forehead. Straightening, his smile broadened somewhat when he saw the smile on his lover's young face.

Draco rolled his eyes while crossing his knees; now that the focus wasn't on him, there wasn't really any point to continuing the spectacle. He couldn't help but pout, angry that his display hadn't provoked much, other than to make Severus look away first and go back to cooing at the green eyed man. Merlin's balls! He was a hell of a lot better looking than bloody Potter. He was perfect. All Malfoys were perfect in every way. It was all in the bloodlines, what with Draco being part Veela. He'd have to try harder to rid 'Scar Face' from Severus' gaze. Those black eyes could only be trained on him; not the Potter brat.

Severus continued to thread his fingers through the dark locks, internally smiling when he felt a warm and damp exhale against his chest. His gaze couldn't help but stray towards his godson, now idly running a hand through his golden locks, disheveling the usually meticulously styled hair and making it look like he'd just rolled out of bed. Severus blinked before returning his gaze to Harry.

Three weeks passed without major incident.

Harry had seen Draco try to seduce Severus, but the man had remained faithful to his lover, just as he'd promised.

Harry was walking home, humming quietly; cheerful that there was only eight days left before Draco would be moving out and Severus and he could get back to their normal routine. Severus had felt uncomfortable with having sex when Draco was only two rooms over, something about it being unfair to his godson. While Harry was mature, he was still young and found himself frustrated by the lack of physical contact and release that he'd grown used to having for two years, and the three afterwards when Draco had entered their lives.

Today he'd gotten off work early in the hope that he would catch Severus alone, what with Draco out at the Ministry around this time. And, as an added bonus, he worked late on Mondays.

Finally reaching home, Harry jiggled the knob (expecting it to become unlocked at the touch of his palm), surprised to find it unlocked and unwarded to intruders. Shrugging it off to forgetfulness, Harry closed the door behind him quietly, locking and warding the door as he put his winter coat on the hanger and placed his snow covered boots on the self-drying rack. Harry frowned when he noticed Draco's shoes resting next to Severus'. He sighed softly, disappointed that his plan hadn't worked.

Suddenly hearing a noise, Harry's eyes narrowed. Surely someone hadn't gotten through the wards without alerting Severus or Draco? Listening carefully, Harry pulled out his wand from his sleeve pocket and quietly stalked through the house, wand held out in front of him; just incase.

He came upon their closed bedroom door, where the sounds were originating. Harry's frown deepened as he used his wand to open the door. When it was opened fully, all Harry could do was stand there in the doorway, wand lowered and limp in his hands.

A quiet gasp and Severus looked over his shoulder to find whatever Draco had been smirking at. "Harry-" the man was paused in mid thrust and the blonde beneath him was starting to look impatient. Harry shook his head, speechless. He finally snapped when Draco's strong arms curved around Severus' pale torso and lean legs wrapped around the slim waist. Harry quickly ran out when he heard Draco's moan as he finally created friction for himself.

Severus was motionless as Draco attempted to thrust upwards. He finally came back to earth when Draco whispered to forget about 'Potter' and continue. Severus quickly de-tangled himself from his godson's clutches and even though he rushed, he was careful not to hurt Draco on pulling out. Wiping the lubricant off with a tissue, Severus dumped it in the trash can and started pulling on his clothes that were scattered around the room.

Zipping up his jeans, Severus ran out of the room just in time to see Harry close the door with a crash. Slipping his boots on and shrugging his coat on haphazardly, Severus ran out of the house and followed Harry down the street. While Harry was fast, his long legs enabled him to catch up to his younger lover who's speed was handicapped on the slippery sidewalk.

Grabbing Harry's wrist when he caught up, Severus held on as he turned the man to face him. Vibrant green eyes met his, narrowed dangerously and brows furrowed. But Severus could see the sheen of tears that his (ex?) lover couldn't quite hide.

"Harry -"

"No Severus! I don't want to hear any excuses! ...Your actions say plenty, believe me."

Severus scowled and reached out, gripping Harry's bony shoulders as he addressed him. "I love him, Harry," he ignored the younger man's pained wince. "I don't know if I can live without him," Severus said bluntly, knowing there was no way to talk himself out of this. "I love you, but I also love Draco." He shook his head. "I doubt I can live without either of you. ...He's my godson, my family, and I owe him. "

"You owe him a fuck?!" Harry asked incredulously.

Severus shook his head. "You don't understand Harry. I love both of you -"

"And I love only you! I have for years, Sev -" Harry's voice broke, but he was too emotional to blush over the embarrassing outbreak. "...Why aren't I enough?"

Severus shook his head, for once at a loss for words. He didn't know when Harry had stopped being enough. Maybe when Draco had come into their lives? The sex was amazing, but it was more than that. It was a fellow Slytherin who shared his view on the world and his general line of thought. Harry, though he tried, could never really understand Severus' thoughts on some matters; Draco could.

Harry shook his head sadly at Severus' continued silence. Shrugging off his ex-lover's hands, Harry turned to go. "I love you, Harry, please, listen to reason..."

Harry turned around to face Severus, brows raised. "Listen to reason? And what is that? Your reason for fucking Malfoy?" Severus scowled at him and Harry knew that he was losing patience.

"We can all be together. I love both of you. I know you're not familiar with loving many people, what with your past and all, but surely you can understand my love for more than one person?"

Harry looked away to the snow covered ground and the flakes that continued to fall. Why would Severus bring his childhood up? He knew what a sore spot it was for Harry, especially since he'd had to help Harry in getting over his fears over intimate contact. Harry sighed and focused his eyes on Severus again.

"I know what it means to love more than one person; I did love Sirius and Remus after all. But there are different types of love. One, which I have for you, is for only one person. The kind of love were you share accomplishments, strengths and weaknesses. Where you make love, fuck and have kinky sex together, and you never quite grow tired of that other person; even if they sometimes make you want to throw something at them."

Harry sighed and stepped closer to Severus, who quickly grabbed him when his feet landed on a thin patch of ice. Resting his forehead on the man's chest, Harry continued quietly. "You can love Draco and be with him without having sex with him Severus." He backed away from the warmth to look up and meet Severus' gaze. "I need and want a monogamous relationship. My days of fucking around are over and I hope the same can be said for you."

Severus sighed and shook his head. Harry still didn't understand. "I love both of you the same and I'm willing to continue a threesome, why can't you if you truly love me unconditionally?"

"I may love you unconditionally, but there's only so much I can take. Need I remind you of a previous accusation that proved to be true?" Harry watched Severus at the reminder of his past unfaithfulness. Harry himself had slept with another man while he and Severus had been on a break (per Severus' request) and while he had tried to accuse Harry of cheating, they'd both agreed that essentially they hadn't been together, so it didn't count towards their relationship, unlike when Severus had cheated on him.

"I don't know what you want from me. I won't leave Draco." Severus confessed, folding his arms, a familiar gesture that wasn't quite the same without the flowing robes to intimidate.

"Fine. I won't make you choose then." Harry looked down at the sparkling ground. "I'm too scared to think that I might lose, even after everything we've overcome together." Harry met the older man's gaze. "...Goodbye Severus..." Turning, Harry walked away from his ex-lover, his feet occasionally slipping on the thin ice the further he went away from home. But he steadied himself as there was no longer anyone there to catch him.

-End-


End file.
